Curiosity Seduced the Cat
by Yasumi Mizuki
Summary: REMOVED: Len's curiosity of his new neighbor's (a former acquaintance) sex-life gets the better of him, and he suddenly finds himself attempting to seduce her. It was just for fun so there shouldn't have been any harm in teasing her, should it? To be honest, he was tired of the fact that she was still the same-old bookworm that hid behind glasses and braids.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION!**

I have made a move to tumblr. You can find my older and current fan fictions there. Please check my profile! :)

Love,

Yasumi Mizuki


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has been removed; please refer to the first chapter. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has been removed; please refer to the first chapter. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter has been removed; please refer to the first chapter. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter has been removed; please refer to the first chapter. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter has been removed; please refer to the first chapter. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter has been removed; please refer to the first chapter. Thank you.


	8. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!**

I received a review saying that if I do not remove this fan fiction, because it is MA, it will be reported.

Whoa... Wow, just, wow... Ha, ha, ha. Seriously? Okay, people, okay. All my time on this website, the four-or-something-long years that I've been on this website, I _CLEARLY_ understood the rules, and I _KNEW_ the risks of posting M-rated fan fictions that contained content in the MA range. Heck, I've been posting fan fictions that had MA content in them, but never once have I ever imagined to be reported for that until now. It doesn't really surprise me, but it just kind of gave me a little shock, like, "wow, this is happening to me, after all those times."

I just want to let you all, my dear readers, know that I don't intend on giving in. I was never going to back down if I went against the rules. I know I'm not supposed to publish MA-rated fan fictions, but I did it anyway, because there are people out there who love reading my fan fictions, and they love reading those kinds of fan fictions. I also know that FFnet does not want to be censored for having MA-rated/pornographic related material on their website, I really do understand that. I don't want to be that person who becomes the downfall for such an **AMAZING** website. This website had been my life when I started, and it still is.

There are wonderful people out there who have the talent to write and I don't want them to give up just because someone decided to report them. This website gives them the opportunity to share what they love. Again, I have always known the risks of getting reported when I published an M-rated fan fiction that had more. But, you know what? My **love**, my **_PASSION _**for writing overpowered that fear. It didn't stop me from writing before and it sure as hell isn't going to stop me now. And it really sucks, because I just _literally_ returned to writing, ha, ha. It's quite sad, honestly.

The reason why I decided to post what I write on this website, is because I love the people on here and I enjoy reading their feedback. They give me support and it's the most wonderful feeling ever. Knowing there are people in the world dying to know what happens in the next chapter, or are so eager to read another chapter brings me an indescribable happiness. I love writing, even if I don't write as often as I did before, I grew up loving it, and I still love it. I'm not going to go fight, I'm going to handle this situation maturely.

**Thus, it has come to my conclusion that I will be posting this on another available website, along with all my other works.**

To be honest, I don't like the format of adultfanfictionnet, so it'll be on **tumblr**. :) The link will be on my profile. I just hope the administrators will give me time to save all my works on my computer before deciding to take it down. I am not going to take down any of my works, I'll simply take down the chapter/chapters and replace them with an Author's Note informing where they can read it. The reviews, favorites, and follows are proof to me that people loved that piece of work.

Once again, I can't thank all my readers enough for sticking with me, and those who have recognized my short-term return. I love you all very much!

Love,

Yasumi Mizuki


End file.
